A almost perfect portrait
by meikouhaikitsune
Summary: Kurama doesn't like the winter, Yusuke's freezing, what a perfect picture. Fluffy. YusukexKurama
1. Chapter 1

I am in the Christmas spirit so here's another fic. 

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho.** Though Kurama and Yusuke own me lol.

* * *

'The weather for the next couple of days should be as followed; Today we're expecting at least three more inches of snow, Christmas day Tuesday we will be expecting another snow storm, pack your cup boards there may be a chance for a snow in so be careful and that's the weather in other parts-'

The T.V. was getting annoying. I knew it was going to snow, how couldn't I, I'm connected to nature and right now I really wish I weren't here. I feel awful. It's cold. I'm sick; I can feel the sorrow of the plants. Perhaps if I go out side and get some fresh air, all will seem better. May be I will meet Yusuke while I am out you never know. Snow; it was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. It covered the streets, the trees, and the cars, like the perfect picture in ones dreams. The park looked like something out of a magical movie. I love the makai but I dare say you will never find a sight like this there. The stars in the sky, casting a light that cascades on to the snow, that causes the scene to look majestic. It surprises me on how beautiful something can look in a world so dark and tainted. Although the scene looks like something from a silent portrait it's not. Some one is crying, where I do not know, but I recognize that scent, Yusuke. Why would he be here, and crying no less? I walked through the snow the only way any one would know I was there was of the tracks I left. I walked through the park into a tree filled area and right there in the middle of a group of tree was Yusuke. Sitting against a tree with his head on his knees crying. He was pulling into him self.

"Yusuke?" I whispered and he jumped. Looking up slowly, his face was tear stricken and red from the cold. He is going to get sick.

"K-kurama?" He said his voice cracking. I walked over to him and kneeled next to him putting a hand to his forehead, he's got a fever.

"How long have you been out here?" I asked with concern lacing every word.

"A couple hours." He said putting his head back on his knees.

"A couples hours Yusuke you're going to get sick." I said pulling him to his feet as he let out a squeak.

"Whoa what are you doing?" He asked as I walked him through the park.

"I am taking you to my house, you're going to catch your death out here." I said pulling the flustered Yusuke by hand to my home. No one was home, everyone else decided to spend Christmas at my stepfather's parent's house. I was welcome to the solitude so I stayed, although now I am glad that I did. I left Yusuke in the living room with some blankets while I made some hot chocolate for him, and grabbed a warm pair of clothes.

"Here Yusuke," I said handing him the clothes he merely nodded and stood starting to take his shirt off.

"Yusuke!" I said blushing, man what a time to lose my cool.

"Oops sorry Kurama I just feel comfortable with you around." He let slip; he stayed silent after that changing into his clothes with his back to me.

"That's alright Yusuke, I do not mind." I said and he gasped. I don't know if it was from the cold or the statement but either way I ignored it. The hot chocolate was done and sitting in front of me by the time Yusuke sat down again, my living room gave a view of the nights' sky along with the trees and houses covered in snow. When Yusuke looked up he gasped in awe at the site. He picked up his mug of hot chocolate silently sitting there. Staring at his reflection.

"Kurama…" He said

"Yes Yusuke." I answered

"Merry Christmas." He said sipping his hot chocolate.

"It is now Yusuke." I said leaning against him, both of us looking at the wintry night sky. Like looking at a portrait that has finally settled down.

* * *

O.k. I really hope you like it. I am on a streak of cuteness and I hope that's cute to you because to me it's adorable. Please review and be warned I am in the short stories writing mode so there may be more stories like this and the Inuyasha one I wrote. REVIEW! AS A CHRISTMAS PRESENT TO ME! 


	2. Chapter 2

"Yusuke why were you crying?" I asked as we sat there in silence for a little to long. He went silent, the only sound being made was our breathing, and he was nervously moving his hands.

"My mom." He answered silently.

"Your mom what Yusuke?" I asked pushing little by little, so he didn't break down again.

"Um…She was yelling, then she hit me and I can't hit my mom back no matter how mad she makes me. Then she kinda kicked me out for not standing up for my self stupid I know, but her so called friends were there too. I mean it wouldn't bother me so much usually but it's Christmas Eve and all she could think about was getting drunk and probably letting her friends take advantage of her. So I ran away and I ended up in the park and I didn't mean to cry it's stupid I shouldn't cry I should be a man I know." He said babbling on nervously.

"Yusuke." I said softly, he just continued to talk nervously, looking at his reflection in his hot chocolate.

"Yusuke." I said again trying to get his attention. He just kept talking, I gently leaned over and kissed him, he went into a silent shock. His eyes wide open, slowly he closed them leaning into the kiss.

"Yusuke." I said pulling away

"You can stay here, I don't mind as long as you don't." I said pushing his hair out from his eyes.

"My parents went to their in-laws. I did not feel like joining them, I don't know them so I don't feel comfortable around them but you and my parents are a whole different story. Right now my life revolves around not only my mother, but you as well Yusuke." I finish he looked at me with that same shocked expression. His eyes showed pure happiness and he didn't seem as nervous either.

"Ya-you you mean it?" He asked looking back down at his hot chocolate, which in my opinion wasn't hot any more.

"Yes Yusuke, I mean it," I answered as he blushed looking at his reflection, it's too much.

"You look so cute like that Yusuke." I said straining the 'so cute' part. He blushed even deeper, putting my hair to shame,

"Yusuke I must know where you got that shade of red. I'm thinking of dying my hair a different red. I love this one but that color on you puts me to shame." I said

"Kurama!" He shouted laughing.

"There's the Yusuke I know." I laughed, laughter dancing through both of eyes. He looks so natural like this carefree and having fun. I hope I can make him feel like this more in the future,

"Kurama, Thanks I needed that and I think I will stay. It's comfortable here. Really comfortable."

"Well Yusuke I'm glad you think that since your going to be here for a while. Hopefully I'll see what my parents say," I finished getting comfortable on the couch with Yusuke.

"You know I've been so caught up lately I didn't realize how peace life can be I guess. I mean this is sorta nice ya know." Yusuke said softly, leaning against me.

"I know Yusuke, Believe me I know." I whispered, running my hand through his hair gently.

I suck at this, I couldn't think of a good reason why Yusuke would cry so I came up with something. I thought would make me cry. THIS IS THE LAST CHPATER-takes a breath after yelling- just thought I'd let you all know that. Review if you review last time, and if you didn't review anyways.


End file.
